


Lurid

by BitterSaltyBitch (WWEAmbrophobia), WWEAmbrophobia



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Being Lost, Break Up, Defeat, F/M, Family Secrets, Post-Break Up, Princess in Hiding, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWEAmbrophobia/pseuds/BitterSaltyBitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWEAmbrophobia/pseuds/WWEAmbrophobia
Summary: The Heiress to spare. The youngest and only daughter of Prince Charles and the late Princess Diana. The woman that was the greatest to be affected by her parents' eminent separation and the death of her mother. Isolation had been her friend and wrestling had been her only safe ground in the madness of her family.She chose a life away from her family, a career that no one in her family would even dare watch. She became a wrestler under the alias Victoria Spencer and wrestling under the same name. Her past life had stay hidden from the moment she stepped foot into NXT to the point of her arrival to the Main roster and her demand for a release from the company, but when a man with electric blue eyes could see past her facade, what was Tory to do?





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> #NaNoWriMo2017 WIP

“From a scale of one to ten, how fucked up do you think the situation is?”

“Around twenty, I guess.”

“And you’re alright with that?”

“I was born into the situation, while you’re gonna get married to the situation.”

“God save the Queen.”

“Fuck you, Smith.”

“Already am, Princess.”


	2. Victoria

“Marty for the last time, I’m _not_ joining the channel.” I lacked sleep and was catching as much sleep as I usually do, but having friends like Marty Scurll was always a problem, especially at times like this. He constantly gets into my room, my _parents_ continuously allowing him the privilege of entering without a hitch.

 

Throwing my pillow at him, he evaded it and straddled me. Sometimes I wonder why I continue my friendship with people like Marty. I wonder why I’d chose to stay in Japan while I wait for my release from WWE. I wonder about many things in life, but for now, all I want to do was sleep. But this man just refuses to let me do such a thing.

 

“Come on, Muffin. It’s a one-time thing. You’re friends with Cody and the rest of the bunch. Nothing wrong with a cameo.” He points out, his usual devilish grin in place. It was six in the morning and yet this man was wearing all black that it contrasted my whole room.

 

“The McMahon’s will sue me if I breech my contract.” I pointed out smacking him at the back of the head for good measures. As he fell besides me on the bed, I sat up. My eyes still squinted as I tried adjusting the bright light the morning had provided. “It’s hard for me to just spring in like nothing is wrong with me and the company.”

 

A knock took my attention. I walk towards the door and come face to face with my _house_ _mother_. In a pristine dress and apron, Kristina Spencer showcased the epitome look of the Ambassador’s wife. Her eyes nothing like my own, and our hair color wasn’t even the same, but everyone keeps telling us we look alike… ** _if only they knew_**.

 

“He’s actually recording a video right now. So he best be on his way.” I smiled pinching Marty on his side when he attempts to correct me.

 

I practically dragged him out of the house with some of the security personnel smiling in amusement at the whole exchange. In my week in Japan, everyone had assumed I was in a relationship with the man, which was untrue on every sense of the word. I sometimes wonder what would happen if I stay on a permanent basis from now on here. God knows what everyone would think of us.

 

“That’s not a proper way to treat a guest, Muffin.” Marty points out the moment we both head out of the house.

 

“In my week here in Tokyo you’ve been in my house for the 5th time.” I pointed out hugging him on the side. “Now once I get everything settled with WWE, I promise you I’ll go and do whatever you want. We can both be in that channel and we’ll reform _The Sinister Tales_ when everything is said and done.”

 

At the mention of our former tag team, his eyes brighten and he perked up. The devilish smile was replaced with a much kinder one. It was the smile so genuine that it became a rarity on Marty’s dastardly face.

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.” I pulled back and pushing him on his way. “Now go, I’m going to get breakfast then I’m heading to the gym with Okada and Gedo to train. I’ll just see you there.”

 

He hugged me one last time before turning on his way. The entire time, I watch him until he disappeared from my view. As soon as I took a step back to the house, the entire atmosphere has changed. No longer was a treated like family, but as a royal…something I sometimes hate to place in my name.

 

I nodded, smiling at the sentiment. When it came to my mother, I always felt emotional. I’ve lost her at such a young age, and nothing just seemed normal anymore after that. I’ve grown used to my parents being divorced, but my mother’s death just took a part of me and crumbled it to a million pieces before my very eyes.

 

I knew being the daughter of Princes Charles of Wales and Princess Diana had its perks, but sometime I just refused to be a part of the family. I knew I had a responsibility that came to my name. But I don’t want it. I don’t want that part of my life any more than my mother did. Maybe that’s what led to my father allowing me to do what I am today, because it reminded him of Mum, it reminded him of his sins of the past he tries so hard to correct.

 

“I am Francheska Victoria Elizabeth Marie of Wales. I am my mother’s daughter.” I whispered. “And I’d never want to change that.” I assured looking at the single picture of my mother that joined the array of pictures on the wall.

 

Marty didn’t catch sight of it yet, but I had just one picture of myself with my real family alongside the Spencer’s. It was the last reminder of what was my life in Britain, the life I could always return to if I had given up on my dreams. I was a Princess, the 6th in line to the British Monarchy.


	3. Tyson

**_I can’t concentrate._ **

****

For the past three days, I haven’t been able to fully concentrate. I was scared, scared that my knee would give up on me all over again. I was scared that I wouldn’t be given the same opportunity in Japan anymore because of my injuries. I was scared because I was scared.

 

I know I should be concentrating on my match against Juice Robinson tonight, but how can I? On one side, being able to defend the IWGP US Championship title means the world to me and I want to deliver; I was worried that I’m still not in one hundred percent condition just yet.

 

“Kenny, focus.” Nick’s voice had been drifting now and again for the past few hours now, but still I wasn’t listening to a word he’s said. Poor Bucks having to constantly watch over me because of my issues.

 

I was snapped out of my trance because of a slap on my face. Jerking my head back I was about to punch the perpetrator out of instinct but halted at the sight of Marty, with a beautiful woman besides him. I’ve seen her before. I just can’t put my finger exactly where.

 

Strawberry blonde hair in a messy bun, brown eyes twinkling with amusement covered in a pair of Harry Potter-styled glasses. She wore no make-up, not that she needed to, she was already beautiful as it was. Standing a little over five feet tall, she was small one but I knew for certain could pack a punch. Wearing Marty’s merch shirt and the tightest jeans, he had ever seen on a woman, she was a looker, and I knew how lucky Marty was with his _girlfriend_.

 

“Snap out of it, Man!” Marty growled. “Tonight, I want you to show why you have that title. I want you to show everyone why you deserve that title you’re holding on to!” he took hold of my shoulders. “Don’t let anyone prove you otherwise. Don’t let that ugly little head of yours prove you wrong, Man!”

 

Before I could respond my thanks, another slap was given to me, on my other cheek and I stood. I was going to hit him back but was immediately stopped by the Young Bucks.  I am going to kill Marty if he continuous on with his antics. I don’t give a damn if his girlfriend is in the same space.

 

“One more slap and I’ll punch you back to Britain.” I threatened earning a giggle from the woman he was with.

 

“Go right ahead, Kenny.” She encourage. Her voice was velvety smooth and with a British accent, far more distinct than Marty’s own. “You’d do the both of us some good if you do.” She grinned pinching Marty on the cheeks.

 

“I don’t usually do this, but do I know you from somewhere?” I couldn’t help but ask.

 

She shrugged turning playfully to the Bucks then to Cody sitting on the bench; watching the entire thing happen but not wanting to involve himself just yet.

 

“I’m Tory.” She said holding her delicate hand up to me. I took it without much hesitation and instead of the smooth and supple hold I was hoping for, I was met with rough and callous hand.

 

“You’re a wrestler too?”  I want to mentally slap myself for that weird question, but I can’t help it.

 

“Yes, but with WWE still holding me on the throat, I’m just an ordinary girl.” She shrugged with a smile. “I’m surprise you don’t know me, Ken. I had a match or two with you and Kan back in the day.”

 

And then it dawned to me who she was.

 

“Spencer.” I said with a huge grin on my face now. “Victoria Spencer from London, England.”

 

It finally dawned to me who she was. The beautiful creature in front of me was the enigmatic Queen of Submission back in her time in the Indies, she thought she’d take a nosedive to WWE, but now as I looked at her…she became different. WWE had ruined her and I want nothing more than to see her back to her former self, the woman I’ve grown so much attention for back in the day.

 

“Good job remembering me, Kenny.” She praised patting me on my shoulder. “Now I want you to beat Juice Robinson inside out for me, try convincing me why I need to join Bullet Club.” She requested.

 

My eyes trailed towards the smirking Cody. Is that why Gedo had been talking to the Bucks? Is that why Toks Fale and Tama Tonga was so giddy this past few days? Damn it, why am I the only one that didn’t know? I was supposed to be the leader.

 

“Kick some ass, you might get a kiss in return.” She winked.

 

And for some reason, that made all the worry and fear I had fade away. The challenging smile on her face meant she knew she had me hook and sinker. This is the first real interaction I have with this woman but why did she have so much effect on me?

~

I watched her in the audience. For someone that was still part of WWE, she really had the balls to be seen here in Japan. Her eyes sparkling throughout the entire time I was in the ring.  She was intent with the way her brown eyes watched me the entire time. She shouldn’t have this much effect on me by she did. She somehow did and that scared me. It got me so distracted that I almost didn’t kick out when I was supposed to.

 

As I was dangerously in the top turnbuckle, I reversed Juice’s maneuver and delivered the One-winged Angel for the win. My knee somewhat still ached as I lifted his leg up for the pin. I took my first breath of relief the moment I heard the bell ring. I stood with sweat clinging to every area of my exposed skin, but my eyes, my eyes were still attached to the woman watching.

 

I didn’t hesitate making my way towards her, carrying her up through the metal barricade and pulling her for a quick kiss. No one mattered in that moment besides this unknown woman. The people of Kobe didn’t matter as they screamed at my actions, all I knew for certain was this woman would be the death of me before I know it. I pulled her strawberry flavored lips against my own and all the pain in my body had magically disappeared.

 

I pulled away and instead of the smile I was expecting, I earned a slap on the face almost knocking me back down. I jerked my head towards her and was met with raging eye. Didn’t she promise me a kiss when I win?

 

“Next time you even dare put your hands on me, I’m gonna kick your ass.” She screamed walking away through the crowd while I was left stunned and mortified with what just happened.

 

I took my title and walked backstage for a short press conference. I’ve been doing this for such a long time that it already became a routine. I talk, I act like an asshole, and then I head for a shower. The routine had been engrained to my mind for nearly all my years in NJPW, its grown even more as titles were thrown at me at times. 5-star matches had always been something I didn’t need to think of. All I want if I was being honest, was to wrestler and create a story in my career. I don’t want to be just _that_. I want people to remember me as this man that defied all odd and created something magical in his time all over the world.

 

I took a seat and the flashes of the camera began much to the growing annoyance. What I’d do to just leave and go back to my Flat and play video games. My cheek was still stinging and for some reason it was the only thing painful throughout my body. I didn’t feel my knee aching anymore or any other parts of my body. Just my cheek, the same cheek she slapped just a while ago.

 

God, what I’d do to turn back time.


	4. Victoria

“He’s an asshole!” I could barely contain my fury for the man. He had the balls to kiss me in front of a live crowd after his win.

 

“And you promised him a kiss when he won.” Marty points out, shrugging as we continue on our travel back to Tokyo. I was heading back to the house, while he was heading back home to see his parents on his day off.

 

“I never said I’d kiss him on the lips.” I whispered screamed at him, my eyes lingering behind me to where I knew the Bucks and Kenny were seated.

 

I knew there was a reason why I hated buses. I never liked them in my time in WWE, nor would I like them here in my one-off time I’d do it for Marty. I’ve involved myself too much into the whole world of NJPW and I was paying for it. I was just an audience but WWE thinks it was me breaching contract yet again. I don’t even know why I came to Kobe for Marty and the whole Bullet Club, all I know is when I get back to the house, it’s either going to be my father or WWE calling me demanding some sort of explanation for what happened and I wasn’t in the mood for either.

 

“Mix signals, Muffin.” He smirked eyeing me intently for a moment before his eyes brightened. “Your birthday’s on the 30th right?” he asked and I simply nodded. “Perfect, I’m throwing you a birthday party like I usually do.”

 

“Marty, I’m turning thirty. I am too old for birthday parties.” I brushed off.

 

“Nothing too fancy. Besides, it’s a milestone.” He smirked messing with my hair. “How many birthdays did I miss since we’ve met?” he asked.

 

I bit my lips, deep in concentration as I thought about the years. I’ve spent nearly five years in WWE. Three years in NXT and two disappointing years in the Main Roster. The time I’ve spent in the company compared to how my life beforehand just couldn’t compare. I preferred Indies more than anything and now I am somehow fighting tooth and nail just to achieve it.

 

“Five.” I respond.

 

“Times flies right?”

 

I shrugged leaning my back against the seat, my eyes focusing back on my laptop. The news of what happened last night came with my name every time I searched on the internet. The topics always stayed the same.

 

_WWE will sue Victoria Spencer_.

_Kenny Omega kiss WWE Superstar._

_Victoria Spencer fight of her career._

_What is next for the Queen of Submission?_

 

I shut my laptop already fed up with what more articles would pop up. I was worried about what my father and Nana would think about this. I could care less about what others, including WWE, would think. But Nana and Dad’s opinions matter the most and this was something they’d definitely frown upon.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Cody assured you everything is gonna be alright.” Marty assured but it didn’t help me. My story was different from Cody’s. He had asked for his release, while I just gone AWOL and demanded my release through my lawyer.

 

“What if it doesn’t?” I asked not wanting to actually burden anyone else with my problem but it was what was happening at this very moment. “What if WWE ruins me for everything that I am?”

 

“Then we fight.” He smirked patting me on the back as reassurance. “You got me, you got Cody, and you got a shit ton of people in ROH and PWG all behind your back when the going gets tough.”

 

For now, I was assured, but I didn’t know just how long it would be. My eyes lingering back towards the rest of Marty’s group and momentarily startled as my eyes met those ice blue eyes. The same eyes that looked at me with such intensity throughout his whole match. I knew those eyes were trained to me the entire time during his match, and I somehow partially blame myself for him almost botching the whole match because of it. My fingers immediately landing on my lips as the warmth of his lips somehow still lingering against my own even after the long hours.

 

He smirked. I caught it before he returned his attention back to his friends. Was that how it was? Is this all a game to him? Well I’m not playing with him and I’m going to tell him as much when I have the chance.

~

I have bad memories every single time I step back into the United States, some so severe that it often makes me run back home with my tail tuck between my legs.

 

When I was in the midst of my career turmoil, I was locked in my Flat in Florida.

 

I had talked to my brothers for nearly three hours straight as I tried figuring out what was the best thing to do. I talked to Nana for nearly an hour and a half as she comforted me the best way she knew how. And my father, I’ve talked to him for nearly ten minutes but he got his point straight on: _leave if it doesn’t make you happy anymore_. And I did.

 

I left but it didn’t mean the ache wasn’t there anymore. It remained, stronger than ever. Not because I left and acted like a coward, but because I knew I failed. I failed my Mum. I failed her when I promised her I’d make all my dreams come true. I failed her when I walked away without fighting first. I failed her because of my own selfishness.

 

Birthdays never usually appealed to me even when I was a kid. I lost Mum when I barely ten years old and any party after her death was just miserable. I felt alone. I felt I never wanted to be happy again because she was my happiness. She gave me life, she gave me meaning, and she knew when everything in this world was too unbearable; she protect me from it.

 

My eyes watched as Marty continues on with the banners, Cody and Brandi were both busy in the kitchen with the food, while the Young Bucks were arguing on the cake. Some of our friends would be heading here in less than an hour but everyone was in scrambles.

 

“I told you the cake was done today.” Matt pointed out while Nick continued looking around the entire living room in search for the receipt. “How the hell could you lose a piece of paper?!” he continued.

 

I couldn’t help but break into a smile at the siblings’ antics. It reminded me of Harry and William’s usual banters back in the day. God, for all I know it still the same to this day. God knows how terrible Kate must be feeling being placed in that banter all day long.

 

“Nick. Matt. It’s fine.” I tried assuring but neither men were having it. “Guys, if you don’t stop it, I’m not hesitating in kicking either of you out of my Flat.” I couldn’t help but raise my voice this time. It was growing annoying to me right now, with them fighting over a stupid cake that I didn’t even want in the first place.

 

“Sorry.” The Jackson’s muttered as they took a seat in between me while we continued watching Netflix’s depiction of my Nana in The Crown.

 

“Have you ever met the Queen before?” Nick couldn’t help but ask turning to me. “I mean, it’s just a random question but Marty talks nonstop about wanting to meet her in one point of his life.”

 

“I’d sell my soul to the Devil if I could even meet her in person at least once.”

 

I inwardly winced just imagining Nana coming into close proximity with Marty. I don’t even want to know who would look more out of place, Nana with all her sophistication or Marty with his brooding villain persona. Just the thought made me shook my head and wished never for such a thing to happen. Ever.

 

“No, actually.” I lied through my teeth. “But if I was being honest, she’s probably like any other sweet grandmas in Britain. Smoldering food into your faces and spoils their grandchildren often.” I smiled knowing that was just how Nana was to me from an early age.

 

“I can’t imagine that for some reason.” They scoffed.

 

“We all have our perspectives on things, I guess.”

 

We were once again enveloped in silence watching the rest of the episode. Marty shoving himself between me and Nick as his eyes focused on the show. For the life of me, I wanted nothing more than to strangle him every single time he opened his mouth to comment on every single thing about the damn show.

 

“For the love of God, Marty.” Matt groaned shoving my throw pillow right onto Marty. “Shut the fuck up and let us watch the damn show and not your commentary.”

 

I smirked seeing Marty sulk for the rest of the show. I laid back into the couch more comfortable now. My eyes never truly focusing on the show anymore. But rather this group. Marty was my only real person I was closed with and Cody and Brandi just was a co-worker of mine in WWE, but after everything that had happened to me with WWE, they were the first group to welcome me with no judgement about my choices. With the exception of Kenny, I felt comfortable with them for some reason. Maybe it was our annoyance of Marty at times, or maybe it was our shared distaste of WWE, well for whatever reason, I found a confidant in all of them.

 

We heard a car engine halting in front of my place. I peered through the window watching as a laidback Kenny Omega emerging from the car—my car with a large box at hand. I stood already annoyed with him for taking my car without my permission. I didn’t wait for him to knock, I opened the door practically tearing it from it’s hinges at the process.

 

“What are you doing with my car?” I questioned.

 

“Hi Kenny. It’s awesome of you to get me my cake. I’d love nothing more than to actually kiss you silly on my own accord this time.” He beamed taking a step forward making me take a step back and allowing him in.

 

He walked whistling on his way as I slammed my door shut. This man was growing on my nerves and it isn’t funny anymore. After locking the door, I followed him to the kitchen where he places the box on the counter. As he opened the box, I took a quick peek and somehow broke into a smile. Marty always thinks of everything.

 

“I’m guessing this is sort of like a British reference we’re not getting.” Kenny implied turning towards me.

 

I eyed him for a moment, dressed in a body hugging black shirt and sweatpants. What kind of man would to errands in sweatpants? But my eyes trailing back towards his messy hair then his blue eyes, waiting for my response.

 

“I am the Queen of Submission.” I simply shrug taking a quick picture of the cake and sending the photo to my family. I immediately garnered a reaction out of my brothers practically begging for me to come home for once on my birthday. I promised I would in the New Year’s.

 

“So the Red Queen definitely fits you.” He shrugged crossing his muscular arms against his chest. His shirt practically tearing at the bulge of his chest. God, why was this man so attractive?

 

“I’ve been called worst.” I assured returning back to the living room to see all three men looking at me in with worry marring their features.

 

“Uhm, you’ve got a voicemail.” Marty pointed towards my landline where I was sure something dreadful was about to happen. Marty wasn’t easily this ashen and a small part of me knew what it meant.

 

I played the voicemail back and the very voice I didn’t want to hear was for everyone to hear.

 

‘ _Miss Spencer, this is Paul Levesque. I was hoping you’d be in Orlando today. I’d like for us to meet in the Performance Center in concern with your status in WWE. Please give me a call if you’re available._ ’

 

“Muffin. It’s your birthday, and I think its best you worry about this some other time.”

 

I didn’t allow them to continue as I immediately called Hunter back. The sooner it done the better. Whatever he wanted from me, I needed to end it as soon as possible.

 

“ _Paul? This is Victoria. I’ll be in the Performance Center as soon as possible._ ”

 

As soon as I hang up, Marty pulled me by the shoulders practically startling me in the process. I looked at him in question and was simply met with panicking look. I tried prying his hands away but he shook me, genuinely shook the courage out of me for what I said to my boss.

 

“What are you doing, Victoria?!” he questioned. “For God’s Sakes. You can’t go to WWE all on your own without backup or even a bloody Lawyer.”

 

I paled in realization.

 

“Bullocks!” I snapped frustrated in myself for my impulsive action.

 

Now I have the entire day to think of a plan. My lawyer was still in London, and couldn’t be able to reach me until Friday. I began pacing, biting the excess skin on my nails as I tried to think of a plan. My mind shuffling in numerous direction as I decided what the best thing to do was.

 

“Cody!” I called out.

 

“Yeah?” he called back.

 

“Is your Lawyer in the area right now?” I asked knowing about his own legal battle with WWE.

 

“He’s in Pensacola right now, why?”

 

“You think I could burrow him right now, Love?” I asked knowing it was the best thing to do right now. He knew what was familiar with what goes around with WWE, more than me at times.

 

“I’ll text him. I’ll tell him to meet up with you in the PC.”

 

I sighed already solving one problem now I need to solve another. My gaze turned back towards the Bucks and Marty, all three of them worried at me. A small part of me knew it they’d want nothing more than to come along with me to the Performance Center at the moment, but it was far too dangerous to have them in the area.

 

Then my eyes turned towards the heat behind my back and immediately met by the blue eyes watching me the entire time. I blushed but I knew it was the safest individual to bring into the hell hole that I was to place myself into.

 

“You think you can come with me to the Performance Center?” I asked him knowing fully well he was going to use this against me, but I had no other choice.

 

“Depends. What do I get out of this?” he smirked leaning his torso against the frame of the door.

 

“You’ll get the privilege of me not kicking you in the balls if I get the chance.” I scowled.

 

“Alright then, let me drive then.” He grinned practically skipping back out of the door and then did I realize that he still had my car keys.


	5. Victoria

“Deep breaths,”

 

Having someone like Kenny Omega breathing down my neck was the biggest mistake I’ve done. I glared at him as we waited for Cody’s lawyer to arrive. I had earned a rather questioning look from several NXT Superstars as well as new signees as they watched us waiting by the hood of my Impala. Kenny sitting comfortably besides me for some reason. Gossips were sure to come before long.

 

“Kenny, I’m fine.” I brushed off, fixing the white collared black dress, I wore. For some reason, I chose to dress myself up one last time before all hell broke loose. It was fine with me. It made me reassured that there was no more worry for me in the following days.

 

“It’s not usually a way to celebrate your birthday, Princess.”

 

I tensed at his nickname. I peered at him noticing it was just a one-off nickname he could think off. I shrugged instead of responding with his new nickname for me. For whatever reason, I can’t let _him_ know about it. I don’t want to let him know I was affected with the nickname he had given me.

 

“I don’t usually celebrate my birthday.” I said instead.

 

“Fear of getting old?”

 

“More like fear of being alone.”

 

My mind recalling the most tragic part of my life. I lost my Mum nearly a month before my tenth birthday. It was the worst possible way for me to celebrate so I chose not to. Marty being the annoying but thoughtful-self that he was, I couldn’t voice out that part of me to him without telling him too much.

 

“You have many friends. Both in the Indies and in the WWE.” He points out.

 

“It’s not the same.” I shrugged turning myself back towards the entire parking lot hoping to catch even a sight of the burly suit-wearing lawyer of Cody. “I have many people around me, but they don’t know the real me.”

 

Why was I telling him something so intimate? Why did I trust him with such a part of me that not even my own family knew about?

 

“No one does.” He patted me on the shoulders. “Even back when you were in the Indies, you didn’t trust anyone other than Marty. You were friendly with everyone, but you just had something different when it comes to Marty.”

 

I shrugged. I’ve been questioned numerous times in my time in the Indies as well as in WWE whether or not Marty was more than a friend and my answer always stayed the same.

 

“He is a friend. My _best friend_.” I said honestly. “He is like a slice of home in his own little way.” I added always being reminded of my brother, Harry in him at times. Cheeky bastard just like my own brother, always getting into trouble.

 

“Marty told me you were a daughter of an Ambassador.” He points out.

 

“Somewhat.” I nodded not wanting to talk about it much more. I can’t lie when it comes to him somehow.

 

“You don’t like talking about yourself much, do you?” he inquired. “Don’t get me wrong, you got a career in flying colors, but when it comes to your earlier life and your personal life, you don’t have much out.”

 

“Is that a Wikipedia thing?” I questioned with my brows lifted up in question.

 

“Sort of.” He grinned turning his gaze back towards the ever busy Performance Center, both of us even catching sight of Bray Wyatt and Jojo for some reason. “So the rumors about them being a couple is true then?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know.” I shrugged. “And I don’t really get myself involved with rumors around the locker room.”

 

For the next thirty minutes, we were as the Americans would say, shooting the breeze. We’d randomly talk about any of the superstars that walked by, surprising that no one dared talk to me or to Kenny the entire time. We talked about my best times in NXT and the worst when I stepped into the Main Roster.

 

“Thank God Devitt was there, then?” he pointed out.

 

I run my fingers against my dirty blonde. Fergal Devitt was the next friends I could trust when Marty wasn’t there. It was the older brotherly-aura the Irishman had emitted during our time in both NXT as well as the Main Roster. Yet another individual I was questioned for having a relationship with, only to deny it countless of times.

 

“I swear to God if you begin question me about me dating Devitt I will punch you so hard you will see bloody stars.” I threatened.

 

“I’m not, Princess.” He smirked, the smug little smirk he somehow always had on when he knows something that I don’t. In the short time of getting to know the man, this was an annoying thing about him I’ve noticed.

 

I looked away from him and immediately landing on my white sneakers as I caught sight of a familiar suit wearing man. I grinned hastily approaching Franco Delos Reyes, Cody’s lawyer and my temporary one. I’ve met the man a handful of times and he knew what I was getting myself into.

 

“Hi Franco,” I greeted hugging the forty-year old Hispanic man with shaved head and evident tattoos showing through his exposed wrist and his exposed neck. I loved this guy, he just had this no-nonsense attitude about him when it comes to work, but is well fun to be around when the time was right.

 

“Hola, Mamacita.” He smirks hugging me back before shaking Kenny’s hand which made me jump, not realizing he was behind me. “So let’s get this over with then?”

 

“As soon as possible.” I grinned walking in-between him and Kenny that, for some reason, wrapped his arm around my waist as we made our way inside the Performance Center.

 

Almost everyone inside halted in their training at the sight of us. Me and Franco for obvious reasons, but the sight of Kenny Omega, one of the rare talents WWE had been struggling to reach out to being in a WWE territory was a one-class miracle in their eyes. Even Matt Bloom had halted in his session at the sight of the man.

 

We continued on our way towards Triple H’s office, situated in the very core of the Performance Center. I’ve counted on my hand the times I’ve been in his office, and I was hopeful that this would finally be the last time if ever happens.

 

Franco knocked at the door and we were both responded with a gruff ‘ _come in_ ’ from the Game. I didn’t open the door, instead turned towards Kenny with his arms still situated around my waist. I pried his arms off from me and gave him a questioning look.

 

“Will you be fine out here on your own?” I asked.

 

“You’re feeding me to the Sharks already, Princess?” he playfully questioned.

 

I rolled my eyes but nodded. That was the best way to describe it, but Kenny can be an asshole at time; that fact alone assured me that no one would even dare try to eavesdrop on the conversation I was to have with them. My heart was raising as Franco opened the door for me, whispering something to Kenny before we both walked inside the room.

 

I pursed my lips, eyes immediately darting towards the man sitting on his desk. A stack of paper on the left side and a rather thick looking manila envelope on the other. My throat felt parched as I gulped approaching Paul cautiously.

 

“Victoria,” his eyes brighten at the sight of me but darken at the sight of who I brought with me. “Mr. Delos Reyes, it’s nice to see you again.” Everyone knew it was a lie.

 

“Likewise, Mr. Levesque.” Franco smirked cracking his neck once. There were a few individuals in this world that wasn’t intimidated by Triple H. Luckily, Franco was one of them.

 

“Please have a seat.” He held his hand towards the chair in front of the desk but I shook my head. I didn’t want to stay long and he knew it. “Alright, as you may have known, WWE has spotted you in Japan a few days back and with you still contractually under the company, it isn’t sitting well with anyone, Vince most especially.”

 

“I was watching a show. What Kenny Omega did to me isn’t work. He got what he deserved but I have no plan to breech my contract because of it.” I stated.

 

“I know you didn’t. And that’s not the real reason you’re here, Tory.” He nodded sliding the stack of paper towards me. “This is a petition done by numerous fan sites and wrestling blogs, all of them asking that we give you a title opportunity once again.”

 

“ _But you won’t._ ”

 

I fought the tears, I genuinely did. But as I observed the boss’ reaction, I knew it was true. They didn’t want to give me a chance even when people were practically begging for it. This was one of the reason I left without a single word. They treated me like rubbish. I wasn’t beautiful enough, my body proportion is not what Vince’s mold was, and I had my own ways to cut my own promo. I was the very thing Vince hated, and everyone knew as much. I may have been over the fans, but it was all worthless if Vince was making no qualms in burying me in every possible way.

 

“I want you to be patient, Tory.”

 

“I’ve been patient for five years in the company.” I stood firm in my decisions. “I’ve had to endure so much pain and hardship in my time in the company and I refuse to return until I am given the creative freedom I know I deserve.”

 

 _But what you do is meaningless in their eyes_.       

 

Even as I bravely try to voice out something I would have never have said in the past, I still felt it was never worth it. I still felt it all being meaningless. I was still the loser in all of this.

 

“Then I’m sorry.” He whispered and this was the first time I saw such a raw emotion in the man. Regret. Guilt. Helplessness. My eyes trained towards the envelope he pulled from his desk drawer. I knew what it was. Cody was given the same envelope all those months ago.

 

I couldn’t move from my spot as Franco took the envelope Paul was handing to me. I didn’t hold it, instead read what I could was in Franco’s hand.

 

 _Termination Letter_.

 

I felt pain I’ve never felt before, but for some reason, it felt nothing as something bigger blossomed in my chest. _I felt free_. For all those months that I’ve been beating myself for staying in a company that didn’t know my worth, I was finally free. I was free to carve my own path with or without the company.

 

“Effective immediately,” Paul’s voice had been laced with regret, “you have been Terminated from WWE.” His voice cracked in the end and I just stared at him, helpless with what emotion I should show him or to anyone else after this.

 

“ _Thank you._ ” I whispered finally. “I’m sorry, Paul. But this is for the best.” I could barely see him as my eyes now were filled with the unshed tears. I was happy to be free.

 

He nodded abruptly standing back up and moving towards me. Franco planned to block him going near me but halted himself as he watched the man wrap his arms around me. In his own small little way, I had somehow been a part of his family.

 

“When the Non-compete clause if over, I want you to compete all over the world.” He whispered. “I want you to show not only me but the entire WWE that they were wrong to even think of letting you go.”

 

I simply nodded as the tears continued on falling. I was free and that somehow all that matters to me. As I pulled away, I saw the same look Paul would give all his NXT children. It was a look that was of a father seeing his children all grown up.

 

“I won’t let you down.” I promised finally pulling away.

 

He cleared his throat before taking the last envelope on his desk. His eyes darted hesitantly towards Franco the entire time.

 

“I couldn’t save your gimmick, but your name is rightfully yours and the Royalties to the remaining merchandise you have in WWE will be given to you per usual.”

 

I took hold of the envelope, feeling the weight of it in my hands. “I don’t care about the money or the gimmick, as long as I have my name, I know I can make it.”

 

He chuckled his eyes turning towards the door for a moment before returning to me.

 

“It was a good thing you brought _him_ here.”

 

I knew he wasn’t talking about Franco.

 

“He’ll keep the eavesdroppers away, but wouldn’t do you good in the dirt sheet, somehow.”

 

I simply shrugged. I could care less about what the dirt sheet would write about me anymore. As long as I have my name and my freedom, I knew I was going to be alright.

 

“You’ve just made my birthday the best one yet, Paul.” I pointed out.

 

He visibly flinched at my comment but I simply assured him with a smile. Paul was a good man and with good intention. If it was his choice, I would have stayed here and he would have given me an opportunity I knew I deserved. But for as long as a McMahon was in charge, there was nothing I could possibly do.

 

“I hope to see you again, Victoria Spencer.” He held his hand up for me.

 

I nodded holding his in a firm shake. “Not any time soon, Helmsley.”

 

As soon as Franco shook hands with the man, we went on our way. Opening the door, I noticed the stand-offish aura emitting against Kenny. His eyes piercingly glared at everyone within a five feet radius. I lightly tapped on his back making him turn towards me and the look was gone and instead replaced of that with worry.

 

“You alright?” he asked.

 

I couldn’t help it as I smiled. The first genuine smile I could ever have in months. I smiled hugging the man and practically wrapping my legs around him in the process. I was happy and I had every reason to be. I was free from the prison that WWE placed me in. All I knew was left in this whole thing was the _waiting game_. Two months of waiting before I could finally pick up the pieces and start to stand back up. I knew Marty would be more than willing to help me and I knew as much that ROH and PWG are always open for my return. They had contacted me the moment news broke that I walked out.

 

“You look happy?” he questioned walking us out with me still clinging to him like a koala and Franco still busy with the papers on his hold, I was certain he was going to be studying them in case of loopholes.

 

“I’m finally free.” I whispered hiding my face against the crook of his neck. The smell of his scent somehow calming me now. “Bloody hell, this is the first time I’ve even been happy to be let go.” I burst out laughing.

 

His hands rested on my waist the entire time we walked through the parking lot. Even without looking at him, I knew there was a smile on his face as he suddenly pats me on the top of my head.

 

“Time for the waiting game.” He mutters. “But, let’s celebrate your birthday first. You in the mood for some partying now?”

 

I pulled back and for the first time, I nodded my head eagerly, getting back down on my two feet. I hugged Franco and made my way towards my car, skipping in the process. No one could possibly ruin this day for me anymore.


	6. Tyson

“This should be considered sacrilegious.” Marty had pointed out as Candice La Rae came with her husband, NXT Superstar Johnny Gargano.

 

“Not to me, Villain.”

 

I watched Victoria lock Marty in an Octopus hold until the man taps out before hugging Candice, then Johnny. The dread she once felt before going to the Performance Center was completely gone and all that was left was this surprisingly bubbly woman, far from the woman that slapped me in Kobe a few days ago.

 

Aside from several friends of ours in the area, ROH and numerous promotions alike, some other member of the rosters from TNA had come upon hearing Victoria was free from WWE’s grasp. With her only waiting to be out of her non-compete clause before returning to her roots.

 

“How did it go?”

 

My eyes turned back toward Cody, a small smile on his face as he watched the antics between Marty and Victoria continue along. God, those two act like siblings sometimes.

 

“Surprisingly alright.” I respond shrugging. It really did for some reason and if he didn’t trust my word, he could ask his own lawyer about it. “No blood was shed so it was a victory in my opinion.”

 

“They wasted her.” I noticed the way Cody’s eyes looked at Victoria. “I’ve heard stories around the Indy’s when it comes to her. She had always been open with other people, but as soon as she stepped foot in WWE, all I ever saw was a shell. Brandi had tried numerous times to get to know her, but she always pulled away and became closed off.”

 

“I barely even recognized her back in Kobe.” I pointed out.

 

“They made her change herself. She has always this British air in her that was brutal in the ring and even more brutal in the microphone. They made her soft, they made her appear weak. It didn’t help that her title reign were a few, short, and far in-between.”

 

“WWE is what it is.” I shrugged remembering my own time back in developmental.

 

“At least she’s out. That’s the only good thing. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to have her join the Bullet Club.” His brows wag while I looked at him in question.

 

“I was never told of that.”

 

“Talk to Gedo. Devitt and Styles placed good word on the booker and Gedo is already salivating at the possibility of her being in the group. It helps that even Okada and Ospreay placed good word in NJPW.”

 

“The first official woman in Bullet Club…” I trailed off and for some reason it was a right fit. She was Marty’s tag team partner in the past and they had wonderful chemistry something which came rare in an inter-gender tag team.

 

“You’re already hard in the pants just thinking about it.” The boisterous laughter and slap on the back somehow made me blush but I ignored his comment instead thought of a way to incorporate her into the whole group.

 

“ _The Villain and the Submission Queen,_ ” I trailed off once again returning my gaze towards the woman being smothered with kisses by Rosemary.

~

I was back home in my apartment in Japan. After the crazy party two nights ago, I decided to head back to Japan and spend the rest of my week off catching up on some of the shows or probably some video games, whatever gets me in the mood.

 

Before I could even attempt to think of what to do, a text message immediately interrupts all of it. Swiping my phone open, I was greeted by a message from Toks Fale and I was surprised by his message at ten in the morning.

 

‘ _Bucks and Scurll already making Tama’s head ache. Help before Tory kills all the men._ ’

 

I reread the message. Victoria was back in Japan? I mentally prepped myself before throwing all decisions out of the windows and just winging it. Whatever had Tama Tonga in a bad mode, it certainly spells trouble, but what I’m more worried about is Victoria. Who would dare sour her already brightening mood?

 

I didn’t hesitate, travelling all the way to the gym the Bucks usually works out in. For the entire time I was in the bus, my mind always lingering on the woman. One thing I have learned about her in the small amount of getting to know her; you don’t piss her off. No matter what the reason.

 

“ _What the hell is going on in here?_ ” I couldn’t help it the moment I hear Nick’s screams of pain. My eyes darting towards the six individual inside the ring, every single one of the men trying to pry Victoria off of Nick.

 

“Princess, get off of him.” I tried joining them in pulling her off from the Octopus Hold she locked on Nick. Only now did I realize _why_ she was called the Submission Queen. God, she could hold anyone to her mercy somehow.

 

I sighed giving up instead turning towards Toks and Tama in question. Neither of them hiding the amusement for the whole situation.

 

“Do I even need to know what’s going on?” I asked.

 

“Ask your Buck. He did this to himself.” Tama simply shrugged rolling out of the ring. Toks following suit.

 

“ **For the love of God, just let go!** ” I snapped and immediately I was met with brown eyes, practically surprised at me. Has she not seen me almost ripping her arms off of Nick?

 

She finally let’s go. And the moment our eyes met, she blushed; looking everywhere but me. It only meant one thing: her lack of inhibition has finally worn off. The bubble is back to protect the Princess. So much for making progress.

 

“Can anyone tell me what going on?” I question looking at both the Bucks and Marty that was beside himself right now.

 

“I don’t have to.” She snapped at me rolling out of the ring. “I appreciate everything you’ve three have done for me for the past few days, but if any of you even try to pry about my life again, I’m going to use my parents’ power against you.” She spat turning towards the exit of the gym and I immediately caught the way her shoulders sagged as she walked away.

 

I took a moment to watch her exit before turning towards Nick and Matt. Both of them trying so hard to look anywhere but me right now. My eyes shifted towards Marty that glared daggers at the two. And here I am still not being given the loop of what’s going on.

 

“What the hell is going on?” I questioned.

 

“Long story…” Nick coughed.

 

“Don’t worry.” I grunted crossing my arms. “I got all morning. Make it snappy.”

 

Before Nick could even open his lips, Marty had practically beat him to it and that was not a good thing.

 

“ _You little wanker really need to shut your mouth._ ” Marty screamed and I have never seen him _this_ angry in my entire time of getting to know him. “ _What happens in her personal life is none of your concern. You let her open on her own accord._ ”

 

“Guys!” I was already annoyed at this point and neither Tama nor Toks were helping in the matter. “For the love of God, can someone tell me what the hell is going on?”

 

Marty’s eyes gazed at me and it almost made me shit in my pants. No one wanted Marty pissed, the man has his moods and Chuck Taylor had almost had an umbrella shoved through his throat for pissing him off.

 

“Tell the Bucks that the next time they even think of Victoria as a spoiled little princess because of her parents, they need to get themselves checked.”

 

I glared at the Bucks, they could run their mouths so many times that it was dangerous. I’ve had to save their asses numerous times before, but this, oh, they’ll have to do this on their own.

 

“You two need to apologize.” I ordered them. “I don’t give a damn how but you need to apologize to the girl.”

 

“Fine.”

 

My eyes turning towards Marty for a moment before shaking my head. Sometimes, I wonder why I continue with this group sometimes. I walked out of the gym, I was in no mood to work out or be in the same space as the Bucks or any of the guys right now.

 

I walked out from them and just as I landed through the pavement jumping at the sight of a crying Victoria sitting by the streets. I couldn’t help it as I pulled her up and wrapped my arms around her. Her tears soaking my shirt right now, but what was I supposed to do? Watch her just cry for everyone to see.

 

“I’m sorry…about them.” I sighed wrapping my arms around her.

 

“I’m not bloody spoiled!” she spat hitting me on the chest. Well, at least I knew she got a good hit as she punched my chest over and over. I allowed her to let her emotions go. “I don’t need anyone else to make a name for myself!” she screamed in her tears.

 

I allowed her to punch over and over, and every time it had grown weaker and weaker until her hands stayed on my chest. I looked at her eyes staring at my chest. I allowed her to just regain her self. To break away from the tears. The weakness I’ve witness once during her time while we waited in the Performance Center. Her eyes glassy and unfocused. She was just this girl, no more bubble, just a little girl trying to worry about what people would think about her.

 

I watched in silence as she tried to calm herself out. Finally, after what I felt like hours, she tried pulling herself away, but I didn’t let her. I watched her jerk her head towards me.  Brows furrowed in question towards me.

 

“You want lunch?” I offered.

 

“I don’t have my wallet with me.” She mumbled breaking eyes contact.

 

“I got it covered.” I smiled down at her before wiping away the remaining tears in her brown eyes. “Just bring that pretty little face of your along with me. I’ll treat you to Lunch since I didn’t have any gift from you on your birthday.”

 

“I knew it was you that didn’t have a god damn gift.” She muttered finally pulling away, I let her this time.

 

She began walking away but halted after a few feet. She turned towards me with a annoyed look on her face.

 

“Well? What are we waiting for? I’m starving.” She muttered turning back on her heel and continued on walking.

 

I smile happy to follow her along for the entire time.

 

“Order whatever you want. I’ll pay for it.” I assured the moment we walked inside a McDonald’s. “You know how to read the signs right?” I asked remembering everything was in Japanese.

 

“I know how to read Japanese.” She assured making her way to the register.

 

I was left mortified not only with the amount of food she ordered, but the fact that she could talk to the cashier with straight and perfect Japanese surprised me. She was even better in speaking the language than I am, if I was being honest.

 

“You?” she turned her head towards me expecting my response.

 

I told the lady my order and surprised with how much I have to pay. Well, there goes the money I’m saving for a new game. I sighed paying for everything. My gazed turned back towards the woman, somehow expecting a smug look on her face for making me broke, but I didn’t. I saw her looking at a family at one of the tables, a happy husband and wife with their three children, two older boys and a younger little girl. The look on Victoria’s eyes just said it all, she was still affected by what the Bucks said to her.

 

“How’s it like being the daughter of an Ambassador?” I couldn’t help but ask.

 

“It’s never a good thing.” She whispered turning back her eyes towards me. “I’m always being protected, always called weak that needed everyone’s help.”

 

“But you don’t.” I pointed out.

 

“Somewhat.” She shrugged turning back to the family. “All I want is to be free.”

 

Free. Sometimes I wonder what she means by that. She’s already free, free from the clutches of WWE, free from all the prejudice that many had called upon her. She was a free woman but why do I always see the bubble? Why can’t she just let herself go?

 

“Why did Nick piss you off?” I asked.

 

Before I could get an answer, our food was done. She smiled letting me carry the tray of food—a mini buffet if I was being honest. I decided to seat us in the corner, away from anyone’s eyes. She valued her privacy so much that she’d practically broken Nick in half for it.

 

“So,” I began as soon as I placed the tray on our table. I looked at her eyes, brightening at the sight of food in front of her. “You and Marty supposed to have Lunch or something?”

 

“ _Was._ ” She confirms. “But I don’t want to talk to Marty right now. God only knew how he’ll apologize saying it was his fault.” She muttered taking one of her several burgers.

 

I observed her taking a healthy bite and I couldn’t help but smile. I may or may not like a girl with a hearty appetite. Still wonder how she’d make it up when she burns that one off though. I watched her eyes somehow always returning to the family in the front.

 

“Are you close with your parents?” I couldn’t help but ask.

 

“I was.” She smiled taking another bite of her burger. Her eyes returned to me. “My real parents were close to me.” She confessed.

 

I sucked a deep breath. Why was she telling me this? She had been pissed with Nick prying on her life, but now here she was telling me something about herself. She’s adopted?

 

“You’re adopted?” I had to repeat leaning closer, my own burger forgotten.

 

“Not by choice.” She shrugged. “My parents divorced before I even turned eight, then my Mum died when I was nine. Nana thought it was best if I separate myself from anything to do with my family.”

 

I nodded and I couldn’t help it as I held onto her hand. Her smaller hand shaking against my own. I waited for her to continue, knowing there was more to this.

 

“It’s hard being me.” She shrugged. “Harder knowing I had to compete all over the world with my family always hiding me in this little bubble, hoping to protect me from everything ugly in this world.”

 

“You had your freedom in the Indies.” I didn’t need to guess. Everyone knew as much. Everyone that had been able to get close to her knew of such a time in her career.

 

“It was the best time of my life.” She grinned looking behind me, almost reminiscing her past. “And I wouldn’t trade it for anything else in this world. Not even for a title reign in WWE.”

 

I noticed she practically winced at the mention of the illusive company. Many wanted to be part of it, not many would be lucky. It was another trail to actually make a name for themselves in the company. Not many would be lucky, some were wasted, and Victoria was unfortunately included in that number.

 

 “I wouldn’t really trade my time here in Japan to return there.” I pointed out and her brow raised looking at me like I grew a third head.

 

“Bullocks,”

 

“I swear.” I raised my hand up. “Deep South West, 2005 to 2006.”

 

She stared at me before snorting at me. Her eyes returning back to our tray, hands already tearing onto her second burger.

 

“I can’t really imagine you in WWE, Omega.” She points out. “You’re just gonna waste yourself in that company if you ever stayed.”

 

“Don’t I know it?”

~

 “Well…”

 

She groaned as we watched the trains’ door close before we were able to get in. She turned towards me and I just couldn’t hide the grin on my face. She was panicking, all for whatever reason it may be. She looked adorable as I watched her looking through the schedule, but the next would be in half an hour. I refused letting her know that, it would just ruin her mood.

 

“I need to get home. Now.” she muttered reading the schedules, groaning when she now knew she had to wait thirty more minutes for the next time to come. “My father is gonna kill me.”

 

“Bio-Dad or Ambassador Dad?” I couldn’t help but asked.

 

I was met with a deadly glare. Well, my mouth and brain certainly don’t have a filter at the moment. I could see it in her eyes, maybe she regret telling me. She regret it from the way she pulled away after we ate. The way she would begin biting her nails from the McDonalds to where we stood now.

 

“I’m sorry.” I whispered. “I know that’s a secret you want to keep and I promise never to even mention it again.”

 

Her deathly glare soften for a moment before pulling her delicate finger away from her lips. She looked relieved.

 

“Not even Marty knows about it.” She whispered. “I don’t even know why I trust you to tell something so important about myself.”

 

“I’m special then?” I couldn’t help but ask. The smile growing on my lips. I’m actually making progress.

 

“Don’t push it, Omega.”

 

I nodded and knowing how much she’s running late. I pulled her with me out of the train station.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“We’re taking a cab. I’ll take you home.”


	7. Tyson

She was something else.

 

For over 24 hours, I couldn’t get her out of my mind. I’ll admit, she has had her moments; but that’s just what makes her…her. She spoke her mind, often never having a filter which was endearing. She wasn’t afraid to eat to her heart content which I found so rare in a woman in this day and age.

 

“Kenny!”

 

I jerked my head back towards the two individuals I tried avoiding all day yesterday. One thing I’ve noticed about the Bucks was the black eyes both of them were sporting. Nick’s being worse than Mat’s.

 

“Do I even need to know who did that to you two?” I inquired wrapping tape around my wrists. My eyes still focused on the two.

 

“We apologized to her as soon as we got a hold of her…it’s didn’t go too well.” Matt muttered turning back to his bag.

 

My eyes trained back to Nick waiting for what he’ll say, knowing he was the reason for all of this in the first place. I haven’t seen any sign of Marty yet. It was better that way. No fights while I thought about how the match would happen tonight.

 

“I said I was sorry.” Nick muttered scratching the back of his neck in the process.

 

“And she’s alright with that?” I asked.

 

“After the punch she gave both of us? Surprisingly yes.”

 

I shook my head. That woman was something else. What I’d do to get more time to talk to her like I did in McDonald’s. A small part of me wished Marty brought her along, another part of me knew it’s going to be chaos if she was here. Pissed Marty included in the whole mix as well.

 

“Then that should be a good thing?” I asked wondering what more could be a problem now if everything was alright now.

 

“It is.” He sighed. “But Marty…”

 

I nodded.

 

“He’ll forgive you.” I assured patting him on the shoulders. “Let’s just focus on the match tonight.”

 

Before he could continue on with his plan for tonight, the sudden sound of the door made all of us turn. Marty sprawls in with a frown on his face followed by Victoria who was somehow smiling ear to ear. Marty gave everyone a slight nod before turning towards the bathroom to shower, leaving the only woman in the Bullet Club locker room under our scrutiny.

 

“He’ll be fine.” She assured without all of us asking. “He’ll get over it. Just buy him a pack of Earl Grey or something.”

 

I smirked loving her humor from time to time. She took a seat on the bench and only then, did I realize the book—well comic book she held on to. I smirked knowing I was responsible for it somehow. I knew stopping by the bookstore would be a good thing to do yesterday.

 

“What are you reading?” I couldn’t help but ask.

 

She smirked holding it up making me gape at her in mortification.

 

“Thanks for the suggestion but I’m more into the Man on Man-kind.” She winked opening the book.

 

My eyes turned towards two Holier than thou individuals. Christian boys.

 

“Just. Don’t.” I advised both and they simply shut their mouths and continued on fixing their stuff for the night.

 

For the next hour, everything around us run smoothly. No screaming or shedding blood. Everything was normal, except for the silence of the usually talkative Marty Scurll. Even the Bucks had tried talking to the man but only responded with a nod. It was getting out of hand and Victoria couldn’t sit still because of it.

 

“Alright,” I stood up from my bench looking pointedly at everyone. “No one is leaving this room until the air is cleared.” I snapped lifting Victoria into my shoulders earning a surprised squeal from the woman.

 

“You’re locking us here?” Marty finally question. At least I knew he could speak.

 

“Yup. And I’m having Fale and Tama watch guard until then.” I smirked walking out of the room with Victoria still on my shoulders.

 

As soon as I took sight of Toks and Tama, I explained to them the situation and they simply nodded. Amusement clearly written on both of their faces not only for Marty’s situation but the fact that I was carrying Victoria. Clad in the tightest jeans and Marty’s merch shirt. I thanked them both before walking away unfazed with her still in my shoulders like a Caveman.

 

“So how long will you have me like this?”

 

I halted in my steps, shrugging. Having her in my arms—shoulders was…perfect. I didn’t want it any other way. I held my tongue as I continued walking greeting some members of the NJPW crew and wrestlers alike. Everyone weirded out by my antics. I never really gone out much besides my own locker room. So I know it was a complete surprise to them to have me out and about with a beautiful woman being practically manhandled by me.

 

“You think they’ll get over all this?” she asked once again.

 

“You forgave the Bucks, let’s have some fate on Marty to do the same.” I assured her as I finally placed her down when we were in monitor rooms to watch a match between Will Ospreay and Zack Sabre Jr. Her eyes suddenly lit up at the sight of the two men in the ring.

 

“Long time since I’ve seen either blokes in the same ring.”

 

I watched her in silence. Her eyes trained on the monitors the entire time. It was an amazing sight to see. Her lips spread in a wide grin the entire time. I’ve never really enjoyed anyone’s company—let alone a woman’s. But here, in the moment of silence with only the sound of the crowd around us, I felt something I never thought I’d feel again. I felt courage. My heart palpitated and my palms became sweaty, but it wasn’t fear overpowering me, it was bravery with nervousness. Nervousness for what I was about to ask her.

 

“I wanted to ask,” I trailed off making her turn her attention to me. “Is it alright if we go out sometimes? W-Without anyone else?”

 

I mentally slapped myself for asking that. Now I look like I’m being too forwards with her. God, what if she’d already taken? What if Marty is her boyfriend that we don’t know about?

 

“Like a date?” she asked raising a brow at me. Her nose crinkles and my heart suddenly drops.

 

I nodded.

 

I stood still in front of her. In just my tights and a random Merch shirt on, I felt naked in her gaze.  She bit her lips for a moment, almost as if to think about it and then the smile returned and she simply shrugs.

 

“Is that a yes then?” I asked.

 

“Can we try something else, other than McDonald’s?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I miss Fish and Chips.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

 

Definitely, she _was_ something else.


	8. Victoria

“You’re wearing that?”

 

I glared at Marty the entire time I looked at myself through the full-length mirror. There was certainly nothing wrong with the simple turtleneck dress I wore. It was modest with long sleeves and reaching just an inch above my thighs.

 

I sometimes wonder why I allow him in my new apartment here in Tokyo. My eyes once again lingering at the small studio-type apartment I have rented in my official permanent stay in Japan. My father realizing that with me constantly on the road and on the run, it would be hard for the Spencer family to live with me being a part of them, most especially if I have _guest_ around as well.

 

“What’s wrong with a bloody dress?” I questioned turning back towards Marty that had occupied my bed in the duration of my dressing crisis.

 

“It’s bloody cold outside, that’s what.” He scoffed turning his gaze towards the window and the light drizzle of rain proves his point. “Wear something warm. A coat or sweater, maybe.” He suggested pointing at the awful Bullet Club sweater he gave me last Christmas.

 

“Good, I hate your style.” I muttered rummaging through my entire closet for something to _keep warm_ as he points out. God, doesn’t he knew London weather is far worse than this?

 

My eyes landing on the familiar pea coat Kate gave me. Immediately wrapping myself in the warm of the coat, I proceeded to slip on my black over the knee boots to complete the whole look. I ignored Marty’s protest of me putting on the god damn sweater.

 

“Marty, you are not helping.” I said throwing a pillow at him. “And shouldn’t you be with the Bucks?” I questioned, thankful he was back in good terms with the Bucks after the little _incident_.

 

“They’re coming along with Kenny.” He pointed out and I gave him the look. “We are all gonna go our own way. We’re not gonna follow you or anything, woman!”

 

I looked at him, hoping he was telling the truth. I was already nervous as it was to have a date with Kenny. God, I tried to remember what happened last night. I didn’t really know what prompted him to ask me something like that. Why would he want to go out with someone like me? He could have any woman he wants, but he chose me? Bullock, this was confusing.

 

“Martin Scurll.” I used his real name just to prove how serious I was.

 

“We. Are. Not. Gonna. Follow. You.” he said accentuating every word but the way his eyes crinkled made me believe otherwise. He was planning something and I didn’t know exactly what it was.

 

“Promise?” I asked.

 

He looked away for a moment proving my point.

 

“Marty!”

 

“Alright. Alright, we’re not gonna follow two around.” He sighed.

 

Before I could even begin to force him to make a promise, someone knocked on my door. I turned towards the door, but my best friend had beaten me to it. Practically skipping out of my bedroom and out to the door to see who it was.

 

“Well look who it is.”

 

I rolled my eyes making my way back towards the bathroom to check my make-up. I didn’t know if it was a good idea to leave my face practically bare besides the light blush and pink lipstick I had on. I took a deep breath knowing there was nothing else I could do about it.

 

I walked back out of the bathroom with my purse at hand before joining the men out. My eyes immediately glued towards Kenny Omega, in a white dress shirt and black jeans. I smirked seeing him wearing a good leather shoes for the occasion and then I looked up to see him staring at me. The same manner I was doing to him.

 

“Hi,” I greeted smirking at the Bucks practically gaped at the sight of me. “This isn’t too much, is it?” I asked.

 

Before the Bucks could say a word, Kenny slapped his hands on both of their mouths.

 

“You look fine—beautiful, I mean.” He wore a sheepish smile as the blush somehow grew from his cheeks.

 

I smiled turning my gaze towards Marty still pouting at me for not wearing the bloody sweater he wanted. Then trailed towards the siblings in between Kenny. Their mouths still covered by the man’s strong hands.

 

“You can let go of them, you know.” I pointed out.

 

Kenny simply dropped his hands, blushing still. I smiled towards the Bucks as they seem lost for words now. I’ve noticed both of them still sporting the black eye I gave. Guilt somehow washing over me as I handed both of them salves to ease away the bruising.

 

“Sorry about that, Love.”

 

“It’s nothing.” Nick assured turning towards his sibling wagging his brows knowingly before eyes returned to me. “So what are you two doing for the night?”

 

“British feast fit for a Queen.” Kenny answered for me, a wink sent to me before turning towards his friends. “It’s for two people only, so I better not see you three anywhere near the area or I swear to God some nude picture would be leak.”

 

I snorted being reminded of the DM’s he released a few months back. Marty even having the balls to send it on my phone while I was in an interview. I swore I almost wanted to fly all the way to Japan just to slap him in the back for it.

 

I smirked instead of voicing my own thoughts, pushed all three men out of my apartment before me and Kenny followed along. I had made sure the window was sealed and I locked the door before all five of us went our separate ways…for now.

 

“So what are we doing tonight?” I couldn’t help but ask as we continued walking the streets with me still unclear of where we were going.

 

“We’re eating in the Aldgate British Pub.” He announced with jazz hands making me giggle. “But we’re going to Bunkamura Museum first to start our appetite.” He added as he took hold of my hand.

 

“Fish and Chip and some beer?” I moaned just at the idea but what got my attention was the Museum. I’ve known it from my Harry, and it will certainly not start anyone’s appetite. “You sure about the Museum?” I asked hoping he didn’t have tickets yet.

 

“Of course—” he looked breathless. “Marty actually suggested it.”

 

I slapped my forehead. Of all the men in the world to believe, Kenny just had to believe my best friend. Genuinely, I wanted to just stroll around the area.

 

“We can just…walk around. I don’t want you to put so much effort tonight.” I pointed out with an assuring smile.

 

“There is something horrible about the museum?” he asked and I couldn’t help but nod. “I’m gonna kill Marty.”

 

“Get in line, I’m killing him first.” I said dryly reminding myself never to trust Marty in _situations_ like this ever again.

 

“Let’s skip the museum and let’s kill him instead, what do you say?”

 

I smirked, tempted to actually accept the offer.

 

“I really don’t want to ruin my appetite. Raincheck?” I offered grinned when he shook my hand in agreement.

 

We continued on with our walk. I’ve learned something new about Kenny Omega. Something Wikipedia doesn’t know about. How he was the older of two sibling, has a little sister back in Winnipeg with her own family and two adorable nephews. I’ve learn he never really was popular back in school, being bullied because of his name and his adorable curly hair. It didn’t help him in the matter when he started becoming a wrestler. All the hate grew. I’ve learn aside from the bullying, he was a private one. He had his own group of friends, not many, but he holds so dear in his heart. The Bucks, and Kota Ibushi. With those three, he could truly be himself. He loved his video games, that part didn’t take long for me to know. It screamed him, from his name to his move set, everything was about video games. It reminded me so much of my brother, Harry. He may not admit it to our Dad, but he loved video games, and would take any opportunity he could get to play.

 

“What about you? I know for a fact that you were…” he halted in his words.

 

I turned to him as he practically blushed. He knew he shouldn’t have asked, but somehow, after what he told me about his childhood, a little information about myself wouldn’t hurt.

 

“I was bullied.” I confessed. “From the moment my parents gotten divorced to the day my Mum died. I was bullied.”

 

My eyes remembered how people looked at me in pity. The look everyone in school was giving me. From my fellow school mates to the very teachers I had. Everyone pitied the child in between the most scandalous divorce in Britain’s history. It grew worst when Mum died. I closed my eyes for a moment as I tried finding the only happy place I had in that limbo of my childhood. TV. Wrestling. WWE.

 

“But as long as I had the telly and WWF on, I barely took any attention on any of them.”

 

My eyes turned back to the growing crowd of people getting out of work. My eyes never meeting Kenny for a while. It was ironic to think that I used to love WWE, but here I am now. Happy to be free from any of their clutches. I was free anything to do with the very reason I felt free from everyone’s judgement.

 

“I just felt everything in my family life just disappeared the moment I see Undertaker and Hulk Hogan on screen. Heel or face, I’ve loved both dearly.”

 

I smiled remembering how Harry would place me in the Tombstone piledriver than nearly had both Nana and Dad in a fit. But I loved it, besides the pain it caused my neck for a few days, I felt alive. And it was in that very moment I realized I wanted to be like them. I want to wrestle. I wanted to live a life away from the royal duties that came with my name.

 

“What’s your favorite match of all time?” he asked.

 

I held onto his hand once again as I was afraid of getting lost in the ocean of people in all directions.

 

“I have three.” I confessed. “Bret Hart versus Shawn Michaels.” I grinned seeing him scoff. The Montreal Screwjob really had an effect on all Canadians, Kenny included. “Then I loved Undertaker’s Match against Shawn Michaels at Wrestlemania.” I added smiling having taken off from any obligation from NXT just to watch that match in the front row. “But nothing could compare to Ric Flair’s retirement match with Shawn Michaels.”

 

“You really have a thing for Shawn Michaels?”

 

“He really is Mr. Wrestlemania.” I pointed out with a firm nod. “And I actually had to ask him about how to do the proper Sweet chin music before I’ve ever incorporated it into my move set.”

 

“Surprised that he did.”

 

“He should. Or else, Paul would have his ass.” I joked as we finally arrived at the train station, this time right on time. Slipping inside, and for once having a seat.

 

“You don’t usually take the train?” he asked as I had to hold on to his arms to steady myself.

 

“I do.” I assured. “But I am so used to ride with someone.”

 

I didn’t want to point out that some of the security personnel that came with me back home accompanied me. It was safer especially with how _passionate_ some fans could be. And for some reason I got used to have someone coming with me. More so now, that I was practically security-free here in Japan.

 

“Lucky I’m here then.” He smirked.

 

I nodded as our eyes met an elderly couple making their way inside. Neither of us somehow hesitated as we stood. There wasn’t a vacant seat available and we’d allowed the couple to seat. I couldn’t help but smile and bow slightly at the couple. They reminded me so much of Nana and Baba.

 

“Small amount of good in this world is worth it right?” he asked wrapping his arm supportively around my waist. “Seeing them smile at us like this, it’s kind of worth it.”

 

“Definitely.” I assured leaning myself more into him. He was practically built like a brick shithouse. Chest solid, as well as practically everything in his body.

 

My head peered towards the man to see his distance look. Eyes sparkling but the smile on his lips was evident even as he tried so hard to hide it. My head rested on his chest, where I had perfectly listened to his heartbeat. Rapid. But paced.

~

 “That was surprisingly good.”

 

I smiled turning towards my date tonight. After an English buffet, with a few pints of Guinness, I was full. He didn’t drink even sip of the beer no matter how much I forced him to. He wasn’t the type to drink and I wasn’t to force him if he doesn’t want to. But I did, however, force him to try the Blood Sausage, which he actually liked.

 

“We are definitely going to work everything out.” I pointed out seeing him scrunch his nose at the very idea. “I actually asked a friend for a couple of hours in his Dojo tomorrow morning.”

 

I knew I’d eat my entire body weight of food tonight, so I had to make up for it tomorrow. And from the deep sigh earned from the Cleaner, he was relieved—partially for it. I could practically feel myself pregnant with food babies now.

 

“So, I never really had the opportunity to apologize to you.” He said halting in our steps. In the middle of the streets, thankful for the lack of people walking around, we stood. Him with worry, while I looked at him attentively. Worried what he was sorry for.

 

“You’ve been a good date.” I assured him.

 

“It’s not that.” He sighed taking hold of my hands. “My match with Juice. When I won—” he halted in his words.

 

It registered now what he meant.

 

The Kiss.

 

“It’s fine.” I assured him as I felt warmth spread on my cheeks now. Remembering the feeling of his lips against my own was something that took a while to forget. But he just had to remind me of it. Nice job, Cleaner. Real good work.

 

“No.” he pulled away from me. “It’s not my place to practically kiss you like that. And for all I know that’s the final nail in the coffin for WWE to sack you.”

 

The hell was he saying? Gone was the quirky man I spent dinner with. In front of me was a nervous wreck. He had been brushing his hair with hand for a while now. He was standing from one foot to another. Eyes on the floor as his hands were shoved to his pockets.

 

“I feel like it’s my fault for why WWE terminated you. And I know I’m a jerk for kissing you on live TV like that—I know you said you promised me one before but it wasn’t my place to—”

 

I cut him off with my lips. I kissed him with everything I had. Everything I got and every single thing I will ever have in me. He leaned closer to me, wrapping his arms around me. His lips taking over as I opened my lips for him to explore. He tasted like Scotch Egg and I was alright with it. My fingers exploring his chest, rising towards the columns of his neck, and finally resting on his curly hair.

 

The smell of his aftershave and mint gum permeated my senses. He was a good kisser. That much I could confirm.

 

“ _And that’s a wrap!_ ”

 

I jumped, pulling away from him. Catching my breath, still mind scrambling in question. My eyes turned towards the owner of the voice and three individuals neither me nor Kenny wanted to see right now. Someone was going to get killed.

 

“ **The Bloody hell are you three doing here?** ” I questioned the smug looking Marty and the popcorn wielding Young Bucks.

 

“Want to burn the calories now?” Kenny asked, still slightly panting for the kiss.

 

My eyes turned towards him and I knew exactly then and there was he meant.

 

“You carry the bodies and I’ll find a place to bury them?”

 

“Deal.”

 

Our eyes turned back towards the gaping trio. Pale and in fear for ruining our date.

 

“M-Muffin…” I didn’t let Marty continue as I chased after him, unfazed by the heeled boots I had on. “For the love of God. I’m too young to die!”


	9. Victoria

“I am not talking about last night, Martin.”

 

My eyes still focused on the reps I still had. I ate like a Queen last night and now I will work it out like a warrior. My eyes never once turning towards my best friend as we continued working out. Kenny was somewhere in the Dojo in his own workout regime. The Bucks most likely pestering him as well.

 

“The kiss somehow says it all.”

 

I halted in my work out. Placing the weight I lifted back down, I turned to him. Only then did I realize what it was all about. The smile was never on his lips, nor his eyes. I thought he was joking around, but in front of me was not the same playful Marty. In front of me was a serious one, giving me the same look my brothers would at any news of a man linked to my name in the worlds of Wrestling.

 

“Marty…”

 

“I’m just worried about you.” He patted me on top of my head. “Aside from my girl waiting for me back home, you’re the most important girl in my life. I don’t want anyone hurting you. Especially someone from my own team.”

 

I smiled hugging him. This is the part about Marty I’ve loved the most. He was the brother I had away from my own. On of this days, I’ll be proud to tell my two older brothers how this man had treated and cared for me like his own. But that was for another time, and at moments like this, it’s better to just live in the moment.

 

“It’s just a one-time thing. I don’t even know what happens next.” I point out after pulling away from him. “But he had been a real gentleman from the moment we got out to the moment he brought me back home.”

 

“Like he should.” He scoffed rolling his eyes at me.

 

I punched him lightly on the shoulder before my eyes returned to the weights. I was being reminded of the requirement given to me by NJPW if I wanted to be a part of their roster. I know it was an all men’s world and I am lucky to the one of the first to be a part of it. But it scares me, not the people I am to compete with, but the fans. Would they accept me for breaking the very tradition they had had in their company for nearly decades?

 

“Now help me, I need to gain 70 pounds more before I’m even cleared to sign a contract here in Japan.” I point out taking a step back from him.

 

The amount of workout I needed for the next three months somehow scares me.

 

“Se-Seventy pounds?”

 

“7-O.” I nodded. “I need to at least be the same wait as Hiromu.” I smiled having met the man.

                                                             

“No wonder you’ve been downing your fourth protein shake.” He scrunched his nose, pointing at my drink resting so close to me.

 

“Liquid absorbs faster.” I pointed out with a smile on my lips.

 

“What are you a nutritionist?” he joked.

 

“Barely.” I scoffed turning my attention to the other side of the Dojo.

 

I couldn’t help letting out a giggle at the sight of Kenny wrapped in a sleeper’s hold by Nick. God, I have never realized how much of a child this three could be until now. More so when Marty is placed in the mix.

 

“You’re going to genuinely kill him.” I called out. “He’s already going blue.”

 

Immediately Nick gets down and noticed I lied. As soon as I saw the glared coming my way, I made a sprint. I didn’t care that I could potentially harm myself in the process. I do not want to join in on their antics.  I made a run, for once not caring for the fact that I was just in my yoga pants and sports bra all around the Dojo.

 

Thank Heavens I’ve rented the whole place to ourselves.

 

And I felt it, someone’s arms wrapped around me. I squealed attempting to elbow Nick or Matt but grinned even bigger at the sight of Kenny already attempting to evade my elbow.

 

“Almost hit you there, Mega Man.” I teased pulling away from him.

 

Our eyes turned towards Nick and Matt tag-teaming against Marty. I giggled at their antics knowing oh-so well that I would enjoy my time with this group once the Non-compete clause is over.

 

“Mega Man?” he smirked pulling his shirt off in front of me.

 

My eyes shamelessly scanned his naked torso. He was ripped. God, why did this man have to be so gifted in every essence of the word? From the droplets of sweat still falling against his chest, to the way his abs would unconsciously flex. Looking back up, I saw him watching me. Smirking. Smug little bastard.

 

“Like what you see?”

 

I shook my head giggling.

 

“I’ve seen better that this.” I assured him gesturing at his physique.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Can you give me a name then?”

 

“Prince Fucking Devitt.” I said smugly. “Kota Ibushi.” I added seeing him pout.

 

“Those two got nothing on me—combined.” He flexed his bicep for me to see.

 

“Keep telling yourself that and you might just believe it, Mega Man.”

 

He rolled his eyes and proceeds to lift me up in the air in a Gorilla Press. I giggled into the entirety of it as he spun me around, making me admit he was better than the men I’ve mentioned.

 

“Say it.”

 

“No chance in hell, Mega Man!” I squealed giggled at him.

 

All of a sudden, I was being thrown and I thought I was going to land hard on the floor. Instead I was caught, my three pairs of hands. I sighed in relief as the three morons laughed. Maybe catching the near-heart attack I probably had.

 

“God what would my life be without you three turning it upside down?” I asked.

 

“Let’s find out!” Marty cackled and all of a sudden, I was turned upside down. Literally.

 

For the next few days, I have been on the road with Marty. Whether it was with or without the Bullet Club. I have somehow grown a niche with the group even if I wasn’t even planned to be a part of the group just yet. I’ve been practically flying all around the world with Marty, talking to several promotions and companies willing to take me in. Some with ridiculous demands, while some begged for me to choose them. It was a hard decision for me to do, but after everything in my life—it was time to set my footing back.

 

But now, here I was joining the Bullet Club yet again. Global Wars 2017 was in full swing and I had been the center of most of their Being the Elite YouTube content, much to my discomfort and Marty’s reassurance that everything would be alright.

 

“Buffalo, Pittsburgh, Columbus, then finally Chicago.” I muttered reading the book while I waited for Marty and Cody finish off with their match against Toru and Yoshi-Hashi.

 

My eyes roamed around the empty locker room, bored out of my mind. I haven’t seen Kenny anywhere. From his time in Japan and back and forth here in the States, we haven’t really seen much of each other. I’ve been constantly with Marty and at times I was far too Jetlagged to come to shows when they were in one area.

 

My phone rang and the smile didn’t falter as I read a familiar text.

 

‘ _Cracker Barrel after the show?_ ’

 

We didn’t see each other often, but somehow we did however, texted and called nonstop. For the past few days, I’ve learned so much from Kenny than ever had with Marty in our long standing friendship. I’ve learned a lot about his passion for games and somehow when I found out his birthday was coming up, I just had to buy him a few games as a gift.

 

I didn’t respond instead, I called him. I called knowing if I texted him either of us would just be too distracted to do anything else. He was still preparing for his own match. A tag match with the Bucks against  The Kingdom. On the second ring he answered and I could hear the siblings begin rambling on and on about their upcoming match.

 

“I’m not distracting you or anything right?”

 

I sprawled myself onto the couch with no one to scold me for it.

 

‘ _Princess, you call and I am at your service._ ’

 

I giggled my eyes focused on the ceiling for a moment. It was this that made me love talking to him. He was easy to just be myself. I wasn’t this girl with a lot of secrets in her past. I was just this woman living my life like a normal girl, no crown weighing over my head. I was a woman getting through a pace in my life where I socialize and possibly have relationships—something I’d never wanted when I first got myself out in the world.

 

“I want some Fried Steak and a double chocolate fudge.” I said.

 

In the numerous of time that I did get up from bed, I’d have a meal with either Marty or Cody’s wife Brandi in Cracker Barrel. It had become almost a home for me for some reason, and I never really like American food in the past.

 

‘ _Coming right up then._ ’

 

I could hear him chuckle from the other line.

 

“I’m actually heading out to the crowd if it’s alright with you guys.” I pointed out being reminded of what Marty said.

 

‘ _No problem, I’ll talk to some of the staff to get you settled in._ ’

 

“You do know in doing this, it is as if I’m spiting WWE.”

 

The chuckle turned into a deep round laughter. I couldn’t help but smile at the sound. Little things amuse the man and I savored opportunities like this.

 

‘ _Isn’t that what you were aiming for?_ ’

 

“Touché.”

 

Another series of chuckle left his lips from the other side of the phone.

 

‘ _I guess…I’ll just see you later in the crowd, then?_ ’

 

“Definitely. Go beat up CHAOS for me and you might just get a kiss in return.”

 

‘ _I don’t know, I might just get slapped like last time._ ’

 

I couldn’t help but escape a full on belly laugh at the memory. How the time has changed from our first encounter.

 

“We’ll just see, Mega Man.”

 

As soon as I hang up, I pulled out a familiar shirt given to me by Jimmy Jacobs. It was a jab at WWE, a jab that I was more than happy to give. I slipped on the black shirt and opened the locker room door as soon as a knock sounded.

 

Shoving my phone in my pocket, I followed the staff towards the audience. Numerous of people recognized me, but I simply refused acknowledging any of them. I was simply part of the audience. A woman that had slowly grown back out of the shell WWE had placed her upon.

 

I stayed close to the barricade as possible, with two staff members making sure to be by my side at all time. Who knew what this people were capable of doing. My eyes twinkled as CHAOS made their descent to the ring. None of the wrestlers paid any mind to me, which was a good thing in my part.

 

I grinned as The Young Bucks finally made an appearance. In their usual cocky selves, they radiated the team of the Elite. I smiled when their eyes met mine, both smirking for some unknown reason. Well whatever it was, I just hoped I wasn’t involved in any of it.

 

Then finally, the man himself had finally made an appearance. In his usual ring gear, he and the Bucks made a pose on the stage before descending down to the ring. The Bucks made quick play towards the ring, but Kenny for some unknown reason, made his way towards me. I blushed as his attention was solely on me, blue eyes settled in me.

 

“Can I get a preview of that kiss, Princess?” he asked leaning against the barricade towards me.

 

I smirked shaking my head. He had to wait. He pouted leaning even closer until our face was only inches apart now. He cupped my face into his hand and I almost swooned at the same he gave. Why was this man testing my will and perseverance?

 

“ _Promise you won’t slap me later?_ ” he whispered.

 

I giggled and nodding. I was too out of breath from this proximity to even utter a single word. My response was enough for him as he pulled away, making his way towards the ring. His eyes still resting on me the entire time.

 

“ _I’m gonna give you a show, Princess!_ ” he called out and that just made me blush seven shades of red right there.

 

Then I’ve realized something as my heart fluttered. I had to blink perplexed by the very feeling of it. It fluttered. I tried so hard to comprehend the suddenly feeling of it that I didn’t realize that time had passed. My eyes jerking towards a slightly sweaty pair of hands. Jerking my head up, my eyes met his own.

 

Oh no. I get it now.

 

I pulled him closer to me until finally my lips met his own. We shared yet another kiss that sent shivers down to my very core. My fingers making it’s way towards his wet hair, unfazed by his scent or the fact that he was sweaty. I just wanted this. I just want to kiss him. I just want him to always treat me like I was the best thing since sliced bread. I just want him. And that’s what scares me the most.


	10. Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship is being put to question.

“Your birthday is coming up.” I couldn’t help but point out.

 

I was met with a groan leaving me once again in fits of laughter. He was the type of guy that refuses to think about his age. I’ve figured as much as neither Bucks nor any of the members of BC had mentioned it or Kenny refused to even mention it.

 

“I just want to head back to my apartment, hide away from the world and play video games.” He muttered taking a sip of his soda.

 

I smiled inwardly hoping the package would arrive on time for his birthday. I’ve had to pull some favors from Will’s friends just to get those bloody games a few days earlier than their supposed release. I just wish he would like those games.

 

“Even if I give you a cake on your birthday would you still be groaning like a child?” I asked giggling.

 

“Depends, would either of us be in our birthday suits?”

 

“Not happening.” I giggled with him joining in on the laugh.

 

Suddenly, the laughter died down and his face took on a serious not. The smile fell on his face and his eyes wandering around, nowhere at me.

 

“You’re doing a shoot interview with Chris Jericho, right?”

 

I nodded, knowing what he was trying to imply then and there.

 

“I’m not gonna tell anything that is concerned about you. If that’s what you’re so worried about.”

 

I leaned back, trying as I could to avoid his gaze. So much for having a quick dinner before flying to the next city. I took another sip of my drink as we were now enveloped in silence. A heavy silence.

 

"Princess," his hand held my own but I still refused to look at him. "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about you and the questions we still haven't answered ourselves."

 

"What questions?" I mumbled.

 

"Us."

 

"What about it?"

 

"Are we going too fast?  Am I scaring you with how fast we're making things?"

 

I was silent unable to answer those questions as well. Maybe we're going too fast. Maybe we're not. All I know is I want _this_. I want what we were having. It was never in my best interest to be in this kind of relationship before. I never wanted this much commitment in a short amount of time. But with him, my plans all got ruined.

 

"Are we going too fast? And do you want to go as fast as we are now?"

 

Silence.

 

I looked back towards him in question, hoping to find the answer I need. I was met with a smile. A smile of pure certainty that made me jump head first into what was impending.

 

"I've known what I want from the day you slapped me. I want to know where you stand and where we would go from there."

 

"It's perfect." I whispered and realized the gravity of it.

 

"Then what are we? What do you want us to be?"

 

"I don't—I don't know."

 

“I know what I want Princess.” He leaned close to me. “You and I know what we both want, but I want you to say it. Say it to my face and I’ll make it happen.”

 

“Us.”

 

That was all I could say because I didn’t even know what we were really were. I know what I want, but was it the very same thing he would want as well?

 

“You want me to say it or do you want me to continue forcing you?” he smirked finally pulling me into another kiss. The same passion as the kiss we shared in the arena. This was the kissed that confirmed we shared the same need.

 

“We can’t be friends.” I whispered against his lips.

 

“Then…” he trailed off leaning close until our lips we almost joined once again.

 

“So we’re gonna be _best friends_.”

 

He pulled away, mortification clearly written on his face as his eyes me wide. Mouth gape as he stared at me like I’ve grown a second head. I grinned pulling him once more into another kiss but he pulled away still looking at me in question.

 

“ _Best friends?_ ”

 

“That’s what you get for teasing me.” I giggled pulling him once more into a kiss but he keeps pulling away. “Kenny!” I whined.

 

“Say it.”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

“Nope, not gonna happen. I need a vocal response on this, Princess.”

 

“Kiss me first.”

 

“No.”

 

“Then we’re gonna be the best of friends from now on.”

 

Before I could continue on with my torture, I was once again pulled into a kiss. Lips mashed into one another, the thought about the rest of our dinner was forgotten because of this moment. I smiled into the kiss finally placing my fingers against the soft curls of his hair. This was perfect.

 

“Say it.” He pulled away and I wanted to lean back. “Oh no, I’ve done my end of the bargain, it’s time for yours.”

 

“ _We’re together._ ” I whispered but as I begin leaning closer to him he pulled away once again. “We’re dating! You’re my boyfriend and I’m your girlfriend, happy?”

 

He grinned pulling me into another kiss before leaning back the smile on his face never fading.

 

“Definitely. And to answer your previous banter about me not want you to say anything on Jericho’s Podcast, I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable with anything. Do whatever you think is best and I trust you will handle things well.”

 

I shrugged not really worried about it much. I’ve known people would take pictures of us together on countless of areas we’ve been together from our time in McDonald’s, and now if I ever get the backlash with his fans, I’m not worried. I was just so used to it in my time in WWE.

 

“I might even hype the man to have a match with you or something.” I teased and the knowing grin on his face answered some questions. “Who is the better Canadian Wrestler? Kenny Omega or Chris Jericho?”

 

“Who would you pick?”

 

“Jericho.”

 

“You have no faith in me, Princess.”

 

“I’ve watched the man since I was a kid, he had more accolades than you.” I joked knowing he was in a league of his own. “Even if you have a few match of the year under your belt, Chris Jericho is still a league of his own.”

 

I grinned, as I continued on fueling the feud already beginning with the two Canadians on Twitter. I grinned knowing I had been keeping up with their feud on twitter for a few weeks now.

 

“Thanks a lot for sticking up for me, Babe.” He muttered.

 

“Who knows, with Jericho a free agent, someone might get interested in a match.”

 

His eyes sparkled and we both knew what would happen in the ring with them in it.

~

“Many have speculated for weeks now on why Victoria Spencer would up and abruptly walk away from the company. Many say its creative control. While others had pointed out it was feud with the writers. I think it’s time you give your side of the story. And why she’s constantly seen at the side of not only Marty Scurll but even Kenny Omega.”

 

I took a sip of my soda practically unprepared for this type of questions. But at the same time, with neither of us contractually bounded to the company, I was allowed to voice out my opinions.

 

“At the time, I had just dropped the RAW Women’s Championship belt to Alexa Bliss, which was fine by me. I was more than game for it. It would give me a new feud and the plan was for Alexa to drop the title back to me by Elimination Chamber then I’ll be starting up a feud with Mickie James afterwards which would build up for Wrestlemania.”

 

“Something tells me something went wrong in that plan.”

 

“Jimmy Jacobs had been already in a lot of heat with the company.” I pointed out. “Like you, I was working with him with my script and eventual storyline. Vince was not happy with it. And just had me fight against Nia Jax instead of a rematch with Bliss because I broke some unknown rule. I had to job for her for some unknown reason.”

 

I blinked trying so hard to fight the tears as I recalled what the final straw had been.

 

“And I knew I may have made a few mistakes in my part. I should have asked people aside from Jacobs for help in the script. But that wasn’t really, what caused me to walk away. August 30, I had asked Vince about it, hoping to explain my side of the story, but what he told me just wasn’t acceptable and I knew it was then and there that I had to leave the company.”

 

“We just heard you walked away from Smackdown when you were supposed to make an appearance for 205 Live.”

 

“Throughout my conversation with Vince, he made it perfectly clear that I wasn’t ideally the mold he’d want for a champion. Which I was more than fine to prove him wrong if I stayed longer. But the fact that he carelessly suggested that I have breast implants and I need to lose weight just for the sake of fitting his ideal mold just was it. I genuinely blacked out every single people that night. I walked away after gathering my things, got a cab, and flew back to Florida in my apartment. For the entire time, I had a lengthy talk with my entire family. All of them made my decision to walk away from WWE clearer. I just up and left the company and from then on out had my lawyers talk to WWE.”

 

I wiped the tear as I remembered what made the day even more painful than it already was.

 

“It had been really a bad day for me that time, it was my mother’s death anniversary and I just left WWE, refusing to even look back and see I would never be missed by any of them. My value in the company was close to meaningless during the time.”

 

I almost jumped when Chris patted me on the back in a silent way of assuring me everything was going to be alright. I smiled back and simply tried diverting the topic away from the memory instead.

 

“Well, about a few weeks after I walked away. I actually got a call from my friend, you know him. Marty Scurll. After he found out what happened to me from Dave Meltzer, he suggested I take a few days in Japan, which I did. Staying with my father’s family at the time.”

 

“Isn’t your father, like, the Ambassador of the United Kingdom or something?”

 

“My father had just been assigned to Japan during those times. So I had a place to stay in my visit to Japan.” I nodded, biting the inside of my cheeks. It never gets easy whenever I lie about my real identity. “But then, all hell broke loose. Not only was I practically dragged by the bloody hair by Marty to wherever he may go, I was somehow in close interaction with BC during the time.”

 

“I’ve watched one of the episodes where Kenny kissed you when you were in the crowd of New Japan.”

 

I laughed remembering that memory.

 

“And I gave him a good slap in the process because of that.”

 

“So that kiss convinced you to stay in Japan?” he wiggled his brows dishing something more into the story.

 

“Not exactly, I just realized moved out of my father’s home and got myself an apartment of my own because of Marty. He practically lives there now whenever he was in Japan and I’m fine with that. He’d bring his girl from time to time as well.”

 

“How long have you been friends with Marty?”

 

“Almost ten years, a little more than that.” I recalled. “And to be quite honest, we weren’t really _friends_ when we first met. I actually met him through Jack Sabre Jr., and the thing about me and Marty was, we were almost like the two stereotypes of British people. Me being the modest and almost super polite to almost anyone I would meet; then there’s Marty. He was the sassy bloke that would question everyone for even breathing.”

 

“So he was an asshole back then?”

 

“And he still is up to this point. But long story short, we just settled our differences and made it work especially when we were force by our promotion back then to make a tag team, which to this very day is still alive and well especially with me waiting to get back to the Indies.”

 

“Where are you seeing yourself, once the non-compete clause is over?”

 

“Actually I was thinking of signing Freelance contracts for a while. It’s been a long time since I’ve been in the Indies and I just want to deep my foot in the water first before I settle in.”

 

“No official Bullet Club joining?”

 

I shook my head, I’ve already said too much about my plans.

 

“You have to ask Gedo yourself about that.” I pointed out.

 

“Yeah, and I’d probably ask him about firing Kenny Omega in the process.”

 

“Oh no, don’t get me involved in your twitter feud.”

 

He cackled making me laugh along.

 

“If you were to choose, who would win between the two of us? Me or him?”

 

I smirked knowing whatever happens in this talk, it would come out.

 

“I’m choosing my man, Chris.” I pointed out. “Hands down between the two of you, my boyfriend has more 5-star matches than you’ll ever have in your entire career.”

 

I grinned as we both knew I’ve added fuel into the already blazing fire between the two of them.

 

“I’ll ignore you calling me second best to that stupid idiot for a moment.” He smirked. “And I’d want you to dish on you just calling Kenny Omega your boyfriend. The ever prim and proper Victoria Spencer that refused any of Enzo Amore and a handful of WWE talents’ advances is finally taken.”

 

I snorted being reminded of the awful approaches Amore had been doing to me for the past few weeks.

 

“Vince needs to keep his roster in check. There are a handful of predators lurking and I’m really worried about the girls’ safety.” I pointed out. “And I am nothing special. I just haven’t met a great guy to really _date_ especially in my line of work.”

 

“So Kenny is that ideal guy then?”

 

I simply shrugged.

 

“Come on, you got to have something else to give me. You’ve lit reddit and twitter on fire. Give at least something.”

 

“I don’t want to spoil it. We’re dating and that’s just something we’d both want people to know. We’re both private individuals, with a fraction of a life just for ourselves left because of wrestling. We’d just want to keep it as it is.”

 

“How long have you two been dating? At least answer that.”

 

“Not long. So I don’t want to spoil it.” I winked crossing my fingers. “He’s fun to talk to. I mean, as much as a Canadian and a Brit could be in the same room. He’s also a complete gentleman so it’s a brownie point for me.”

 

“Well, if he wasn’t such a stupid idiot I’d be happy for him. You’re a great kid, always keeping to yourself and respecting veterans and greens in the company for nearly five years.”

 

“I don’t really think of classifying anyone in the business as veterans or newbies. I mean, yeah, vets have an extra pedigree in their name, but at the end of the day we’re all in the same company, we’re kicking a show to the ground for every fans’ enjoyment and that is the most important thing.”

 

“Tell that to Vince and Triple H.”

 

We somehow shared a good laugh.

 

What I didn’t realize was the action of my words would have not only against my former employer, but my family that I never thought would listen to the Podcast without me knowing.


End file.
